122161-feedback-game-update-10-feb-2015
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You know what, I was on the fence about the renown train, but if people are in R12 doing it, I have no issue with it. R12 can use people hanging out in the zone. | |} ---- It wont help anyone though...R12 you don't kill stuff apart from P2 and then you need to turn in things, you do the weather stations etc. I'm not talking about down in the containment, those mobs wont respawn. I'm talking in the open world areas where you collect stuff. They wont be taking part in R12 and if they aren't in the R12 raid and turning stuff in from the kills they'd ruin the event or make it a right pain for that phase. It's been fixed because it was blatantly obvious that the intention wasn't for it to be like that so why reintroduce it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Does this mean that both sets of adds are being moved to a single room, or simply that you have removed one of the rooms. | |} ---- From the Raid Forum: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Pretty sure this is a leftover off the mega server merge, where potentially guilds could end up with the same name. | |} ---- That's what I figured, but thought it was good to ask. | |} ---- ---- Whoever is in charge of making decisions like this should really be questioned. What kind of design decision goes through that removes incentive for people to group up in a MMO? Honestly if the respawn rates are too high for that area--- wouldn't the smart thing be to nerf the respawn rates? Its seems they just decided to make an overreaching, poor decision, and managed to get in there in record carbine patch time. | |} ---- The problem is that the reason why the respawn rates are high is because it is a daily zone that gets a lot of traffic. If it takes too long for the enemies to respawn, people doing the NW/CB dailies will get frustrated and bored at having to sit around and wait. I absolutely agree that it was an overreach and a poor decision that lacks foresight. I was worried that this would be the outcome though. They wanted a solution NOW that would be fast and easy to implement -- unintended consequences be damned. And I find that to be monumentally foolish and rash because it's irrational and unreasonable. They gave us no official statement, did not clarify anything, and have potentially (likely) screwed over a lot of people in the meantime. And I think they missed something fundamental as well -- why were people doing this in the first place? Low effort/High reward. You could gain large amounts of renown for very little effort. But why would we want so much renown in the first place? Perhaps because the prices of the renown items are so incredibly high. For the record, I do most of the public daily events and have done a decent number of adventures and not quite so many dungeons (but that's a topic for elsewhere). But there was no way I had enough to buy both the AMP and ability point. Despite having played since Thanksgiving. What time scale are they expecting people to earn these rewards on? Months? Really? I'm not advocating for satiating those who want immediate and instant gratification. But you need to look at the cost/benefit ratios of the renown items. How long will it take the average player to have enough renown to buy these items (and the other items on the renown vendor)? It's not fair to throw everyone under the bus simply because you're bothered by the fact that if you lower the prices, the more "hardcore" players will get their treats faster. | |} ---- Yet somehow managed to throw this into a patch at the last minute, where other things require 3-4 weeks to get into patches, per Carbine. | |} ---- Talk to the higher-ups. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- We have a hotfix coming to fix this issue. apologies for the issues. To clarify so you can try and avoid it: - Normal dungeons will likely have this issue. - Veteran Swordmaiden will have the issue if you do not get the optional objective to do the Flame Totems in Rayna's wing - Veteran Skullcano can have this happen if you do not take the time to kill Quartermaster Gruh'ar Edited February 12, 2015 by Timetravel | |} ---- ---- ----